Majority 12
Majority 12 ''', sometimes '''Majestic 12, (MJ-12) is a secret committee lead by top US officials for shadow operations. Some ufologists propose that they formed as early as the Truman administration, in , as a response to the Roswell UFO Crash. However, Bill Cooper outlines a more definitive roll since the Eisenhower administration. The MJ-12's purpose was to facilitate the recovery, investigation, and cover up for any and all UFO phenomenon. They coordinated the special " " of 1954, headed by Gordan Dean, to determine the alien agenda. MJ-12 is also allegedly responsible for masterminding the assassination of John F. Kennedy, based on a claim that Kennedy was about to reveal MJ-12 to the public, and try to shut them down. Eisenhower administration According to Bill Cooper, by Executive Memorandum NSC 5410, Eisenhower had preceded NSC 5412/1 in 1954, to establish a permanent committee (not ad hoc) to be known as Majority Twelve (MJ-12) to oversee and conduct all covert activities concerned with alien presence. NSC 5412/1 was created to explain the purpose of these meetings when Congress and the Press became curious. Majority Twelve was made up of (1) Nelson Rockefeller (2) Allen Welsh Dulles, the director of the CIA (3) John Foster Dulles, the Secretary of State (4) Charles E.Wilson, the Secretary of Defense (5) Admiral Arthur W. Radford, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (6) J. Edgar Hoover, the Director of the FBI, and six men from the executive committee of the Council on Foreign Relations known as the "Wise Men". These men were all members of a secret society of scholars that called themselves "The Jason Society", or "The Jason Scholars" who recruited their members from the "Skull and Bones" and the "Scroll and Key" societies of Harvard and Yale. The Wise Men The "Wise Men" were key members of the Council on Foreign Relations. There were 12 members including the first 6 from Government positions thus Majority Twelve. This group was made up over the years of the top officers and directors of the Council on Foreign Relations and later the Trilateral Commission. Gordan Dean, George Bush, and Zbigniew Brzezinski were among them. The most important and influential of the "Wise Men" who served on MJ-12 were (7) Jogn McCloy, (8) Robert Lovett, (9) Averell Harriman, (10) Charles Bohlen, (11) George Kennan, and (12) Dean Acheson. It is significant that President Eisenhower as well as the first six MJ-12 members from the Government were also members of the Council on Foreign Relations. According to Bill Cooper, not all of the "Wise Men" attended Harvard or Yale and not all of them were chosen for "Skull and Bones" or "Scroll and Key" membership during their college years."The Wise Men" by Walter Issacson and Even Thomas, Simon and Schuster, New York; Under illustration #9 in the center of the book you will find the caption "Lovett with the Yale Unit, above far right, and on the beach his initiation into Skull and Bones came at an air base near Dunkirk". I have found that members were chosen on an ongoing basis by invitation based upon merit post college and was not confined to only Harvard or Yale attendees.—Bill Cooper References Resources * FBI Vault, https://vault.fbi.gov/Majestic%2012/Majestic%2012%20Part%201%20of%201/view Category:Secret Societies Category:Kennedy Assassination Category:US government Category:Alien-UFO Category:Cold War Category:Roswell